Boshane Royal prom
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this is a new Ianto and the prince arc. Deals with proms and prom proposing . Hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Nineteen year old Ianto Jones lay on his bed. As he lay there, his mobile sounded. Ianto Jones glanced at his watch . It was almost 9 o clock,, Only one person he knew who would text this late. His best friend Prince Jack Harkness.

He smiled to himself as he read the text. " You awake?" He wrote back "I am now Sire." He read the next text " Can I come up Yani?" Ianto chuckled as he responded " You know the way Sire,,, it's open." Then to himself 'Like I could stop him.'

Five minutes later there was a tap on his balcony door. Ianto watched as Jack entered his room. Ianto sat up and moved over so Jack could flop down beside him.

The prince smiled at his best friend,as he put his arm around him and nuzzled his neck."Hi.." This made Ianto giggle as he responded " Hello sire."

Ianto noticed Jack was dressed in a old t shirt and a pair of track pants."Wanna spend the night Sire?" Jack cuddled in close as he murmured " Yep... That's why I wore my over night things." Ianto laughed at this,then the two shared a kiss.

They lay together for several moments, soon Ianto fell asleep with his head on Jack's shoulder. The young prince watched his boyfriend/lover sleeping in his arms, and fell deeper in love with his darling Welsh man. His Cariad , his Yani. He also knew that one day if he played his cards right, Ianto would perhaps ,agree to be his future husband.

Just then Ianto's eyes opened and regarded him sleepily. " Sire? You're still awake?" Nodding , Jack gave him a soft lover's kiss on the lips.

"Yeah... Was just watching my handsome lover sleep." Again Ianto smiled sleepily as they shared both kisses and gentle loving touches. They soon settled in each other's arms and drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they decided to go out for breakfast at the local eatery the Tardis. They sat in a booth across from each other, sipping coffee, and holding hands.

Ianto spoke, " Jack, I have a question for you..." Jack grinned at his beau " Commando..." Ianto rolled his eyes. " Sire... Why would I ask you something I already know the answer to.."

Jack chuckled and was about to respond when The Tardis owner John Smith aka "the Doctor." brought over a plate with a sandwich and set it in front of Jack. Jack looked at the plate then up at Mr Smith . " I didn't order this.." Smith smiled at him and quickly excused him self.

Ianto looked down at the plate as he took half of the sandwich and took a bite "mmmmm peanut butter There's a note," Jack picked up the note that was tucked under the plate and opened it . He read it out loud.

Sire.

Would you do me the honour of attending prom with me?

Love always. Yani.

Jack looked up at his beau , his Yani with love . ". Yani, did you just prompose to me? Over a Peanut butter sandwich? " Smiling , Ianto spoke slyly as he leaned across the table. " what if I did? Did it work? " Jack met him half way. " Yes... And it also means I so have to kiss you , for doing something so sweet ,so wonderfully sexy for me,"

The prince kissed him "mmmmmm peanut butter flavoured kisses I love it." Ianto smiled at this as he whispered " Then I guess I have a date for prom." Jack kissed his beau as he answered " You bet your peanut butter sandwich you do Yani."

Ok am not sure about this chap . I've never been to a prom and I have no idea about prom proposals but I came up with this story,,,, any ideas or suggestions for it,,,,.. Hope you like this

I do have a q .. PC or I love janto do either of you watch Riverdale and or Merlin?


	2. Chapter 2

The day of prom finally arrived and I was at home up in my room at my desk doing some last minute reading that I wanted to finish before we attended prom that night so I didn't have to worry bout it . I had just close my book when I heard faint snoring coming from my bed.

I smile as I looked over and saw the sleeping form of my boyfriend Jack who was laying on his stomach. He had a sheet draped over his middle and nothing else . It was early morning and my prince as usual on a Friday ,had spent the night.

I put down the book , got up and walked over to the bed. I quietly laid down beside my sleeping Prince. I nestled in close and put my arms around his bare chest .As I did, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at me dreamily over his shoulder " Morning Yani." I kissed his bare shoulder. " Good morning Sire "

Jack then turned to face me and we shared a kiss. We lay there for several minutes. We talked quietly ,shared kisses and touches. Jack spoke " What time do we have to get up." I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand " Not for a while ,it's only 6:00 am. We have a little time Sire."Jack smiled as he drew me close and kissed my cheek as he whispered "Good ,more snuggle time with my most fave subject ." He then kissed me " I love you Yani." I smiled back at my prince " I love you too Sire."

We lay together in a very comfortable silence for a few minutes when Jack spoke " So whats the schedule today.? " I kissed his cheek. "Just getting ready for prom tonight . I have to pick up our suits at the cleaners and you have a hair appointment . And after that I thought we could meet back at the Tardis for lunch . Then we could come back here for a bath and a nap. So we are well rested for tonight ."

My prince smiled " Sounds good to me.. Mother already had our overnight bags sent over to the hotel. So we don't have to worry bout that."

We had made arrangements to stay at the Grand Boshane hotel in which Prom was being held in the Royal family's suite of rooms. This was so we didn't have to worry about driving home after prom. We could just go to the suite and spend the night.

I nodded and smiled impishly " One of the many perks of dating the prince of Boshane. " Jack grinned at this as he kissed me." You know it." Jack was the only child of the King and Queen of Boshane province and heir to the throne. We had become best friends at the age of five.

At the time, Jack had been hiding from Mary Bennet who was known as our school's kissing bandit . Mary had tried to kiss him and Jack had come to hide out with me. We had shared a peanut butter sandwich and a juice box. We became fast boyhood friends on that day. Then in our youth Jack had returned the favour ,when he had saved me from a abusive relationship with a fellow classmate, Mark Smith.

Soon after Jack and I became a couple . We soon became adult lovers. Jack's mother Queen Isabella often put her arms around me and would tell me how she thanked God for sending her son his one true love at such a young age.I had become a unofficial member of her family the day I met her son.

Now as we lay in my bed, Jack soon fell back to sleep. I quietly set the alarm so that we would be up in time for Jack to make it to the hair salon. I then laid my head on my lover's bare chest ,and soon followed my prince in to the land of dreams.

Alright finally got a chapter done... Happy dance.. I love Janto. And PC I hear you squealing... Hope you like... Got any suggestions for prom ?


End file.
